Jupiter's pendant
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: It's been three years and America has taken over Japan and slowly the world has forgotten about contractors and dolls, disregaurding them as mere myth now. Tokyo is up and running 'peacefully' and barely anyone asks about what's beyond the towering concrete wall. The world seems back to normal. . . or so they thought. I know i suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**AN: I recently just finished the second season of Darker that BLACK after six months of discovering the series. I wanted to write something for this and then I had a dream about this exact plotline, so this what was born ^^ I'm not quite sure if this will all work out, but I'm gonna try anyway~ **

**Disclaimer: *See my profile* I do not own anything. . .**

.

.

.

.

Ayano's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times to find herself in a field, white flowers dotted the ground and dark green grace tickled her nose. She used her arm to try and push herself off the ground only to find it dripping with a liquid substance.

The metallic stench of blood greeted her nose, and Ayano soon realized she was lying in a puddle of the stuff. She gasped and stumbled away from it. When she moved away she didn't feel any pain, so the blood she new was not her own. Ayano tried to run from the scene, but tripped over something and fell back on the ground.

She looked over from where she had tripped and saw a body. It was a middle aged man with black hair. A gun was in his hand, and Ayano realized that all the blood had come from the gaping hole in his head. She clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out, but smeared blood on her face and tasted some of it in her mouth. She vomited, body shaking and tears streaming down from her eyes as she bent over.

_What is this hell?_

Suddenly Ayano heard a gasping noise, and turned her head. A small boy with short silver hair and grayish purple eyes stood near the middle of the field. He was outlined with some sort of blue aura that reminded Ayano of radiation. Another man was there too, but as soon as Ayano looked he dropped dead on the ground. She soon noticed that the whole ground was littered with bodies, but only the other one seemed to have spilled blood.

"He was a contractor," the boy spoke and turned fully to face Ayano.

"A contractor?" Ayano was shaking and was mixed with confusing at the word.

"Yes. He put up quite a fight for one too. Usually they drop dead almost as easily as you humans do." The boy's body began to glow again and he stared unblinking at her. Ayano felt her body start shutting down. She couldn't breathe, and her vision started blurring.

_What's happening to me?_

"Kagutsuchi. That's enough." a firm voice said.

Immediately Ayano gained control again and she laid on the ground panting and gasping for air.

"Awe, but I was having so much fun." the boy, Kagutsuchi, spoke in monotone and without the slightest expression on his pale face.

"I need her. If you want to destroy the world you're going to have to listen to me."

"Sure, but why should I?"

"Because I dislike those wretched humans as much as you do."

"It's not that I hate them. I cannot hate. I was born to destroy. It's all I know how to do, and if I could enjoy things it would be the thing I most enjoy." Kagutsuchi said.

By now Ayano had risen from the ground and was standing a few feet from where the two were conversing.

"Ayano dear."

"Yes Azami?" Ayano asked.

"I have an important task for you, young lady." she nodded her head to Kagutsuchi who started to approach Ayano.

* * *

"Yin, Yin!" Hei called to the pale hair girl in his arms. She didn't move, didn't stir only remained with the peaceful look of sleep on her face.

"Dammit!" Hei cursed. He continued to carry the naked girl along through the rubble. He didn't know where he was going and to tell the truth it didn't really matter. There was nothing back there for him. Mao was with Misaki, July and Suou were both dead. The only worth living for anymore was right here in his arms. But . . .he might have been too late, again.

"She's dead you know." a voice said.

Hei turned around, but no one was behind him.

"Over here." This time he turned back in front of him to see a girl. She looked about sixteen or seventeen, with black hair. She wore a uniform of some sort and a red scarf around her neck. Both were blood splattered.

"Are you a contractor?" he asked.

The girl gave a nervous smile, "Wow, is it really that obvious?" she asked.

"What do you want? I won't hesitate to kill you if I have to." Even while holding Yin he could still maneuver his hand to grip his knife from inside his trench coat.

"Whoa there." the girl said, "I just came here because I want to help."

"Help? How could you possibly _help._"

" I _am_ a contractor like you said. I have the power to bring back the dead." she said.

"What!?"

"Yes, you heard me."

"What's the catch?" Hei asked.

"If it was me personally, there would be no catch." the girl replied.

"That's not very rational for a contractor," Hei observed.

"Not all of us are the same. Some _are _driven by emotions."

"True, but you said 'if'"

"Yes. If you would like the girl back all you have to do is follow my exact instructions." she said. "I have to warn you though. If I bring her back, she will remain a doll, there is a slime chance that she will actually be the same as you remember."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Hei asked.

"You don't. But I have nothing to gain from you. I'm just following orders."

Hei narrowed his eyes, "Who's?"

"No one you need to be concerned with now." the girl assured. "So do we have a deal. . ." she reached out a hand toward him, ". . . Izanagi?"

.

.

.

.

**Whatcha think? You can review and stuff if you want (I don't think a lot of people will look at this anyway). I won't be updating for about two months. I only put this on there because I wanted to post something before I leave and this was all I could get. If they ever made a season 3 this is how I would want it to be!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, it's me. Updating. After two months like I said. I have multiple stories going on so don't be sad if I don't update in a while from now. I'm trying to give all my stories equal attention, so be patient. Anyway enjoy the chapter~**

"This is the second time I've ever thought I'd see you again, and yet you surprise me."

"Yeah, well. . . You know how it is."

"And I see you've changed your appearance." The white and brown cat looked up to glare with it's liquid topaz eyes, and it's left ear twitched slightly with irritation.

"Yeah, well that momonga's body wasn't really working for me anymore. I prefer the cat's bigger, more lean proportion," Mao said, "But if I could have a _normal_ human body I would chose that." He lifted a paw to run his pink, sandpapered tongue over it.

"So what made you decide to come back to the Syndacite?" Mao asked.

"I didn't. I just needed your help."

"You still came back to Tokyo. Even with the Americans controlling every step these people take."

"I don't know," said Hei.

Mao stopped licking himself, "You don't know, or you just won't tell me?"

"I'm repaying a debt," he replied simply.

"Dammit, can't you just tell me what happened Hei? You've been gone for six months. Then you just show up out of nowhere asking for help."

"Kagutsuchi. That's what happened. I was able to save Yin, but not stop him from being born."

"Yin?" the cat bristled, "How is that even possible?"

"Anything's possible with contractors nowadays," Hei still spoke without emotion.

"No one even believes in contractors anymore."

"That doesn't mean they don't exist. But maybe it's for the better that people still think they don't." Hei then turned to face Mao, "So can you help me or not?"

The cat let out a human like sigh and nodded his head. "Alright, what is it you need?"

"I need to find a contractor," he said, "Named Jupiter."

* * *

"Come on Leader, Kisaragi is right, it would look nice on you." Kano nudged the green haired girl playfully and held the frilly blue skirt in her face.

"I already said no," Kido replied firmly and shoved the skirt out of her range of vision.

"But what about the other one in your closet? Don't you want it to have a nice friend?" the blonde asked teasingly.

"No. Shut up." Kido hissed and glared at him. He held his hands up in defense at her look and placed the piece of clothing back on the rack where it belonged. Kido let out a sigh and reached into her pocket to turn up the volume of her Ipod.

She hadn't really wanted to shopping, or go on vacation to Tokyo either. But the idiot had been convinced that they all needed a break (A break from what?) and most everyone agreed to his idea of staying in the city for a few days. Kido had hoped to remain at the base, but Kano, being the sneaky, deceptive bastard that he was, had arranged for Konoha to stay and keep guard. Kido groaned inwardly at the memory.

"Onii-chan whaddya think?" Momo asked Shintaro who was sitting on a stool in the fitting room while she posed in a plain blue dress she was trying on.

"Um. . . Yeah. . . It looks nice." he said not really paying attention, but rather flicking hungrily over his phone.

"Y'know just because Ene-chan is gone because she wanted to stay with Konoha at the base _doesn't_ mean you can ignore mom's instruction's to watch me." she nagged.

"Leave him alone Oba-san." Hibiya said, "He didn't do anything to you."

Momo turned to glare at the twelve year old, "Be quiet Hibiya, no one was talking to you." she said.

Hibiya looked up at her with a grimace, "Then let me speak your language," he cleared his throat and replied smugly, "The cow says "Moo!"

"Oh, they're going at it again." whispered Mary as she clung to Seto's sleeve and watched the boy and girl go at each other's throats.

"That's alright," said Seto and he patted Mary's head assuringly, "They'll stop. Eventually."

Admits the joking, assuring, and arguing Kido felt something knot up ominously in her stomach. The dressing room seemed too tight and closed in. The foreboding made her hands tremble.

"Kido? What's wrong?" Kano asked, noticing her sudden change in behavior.

"I-I don't know, I just. . ." she trailed off, but looked frantically from side to side. "Everyone I think-" Kido was cut off mid sentence as the left side of the dressing room exploded.

Kido ducked and covered her head for protection as the force of the blast knocked her backward. She let out a cry of pain as shards of glass embedded themselves in her left leg and she hit the ground, hard. She could hear screams and moans from other people in the building, but when she looked around only dust from the building's past foundation filled the atmosphere, and her eyesight.

Kido felt dazed lying there on the debris littered floor. But shock and pain caused her body to freeze up. She coughed and chocked on her dust filled breaths that were meant to help her stay calm. She curled into a fetal position as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. That's when she heard a voice call her name. "Kido!"

Kido blinked, wondering if it was real or maybe just her imagination, but she remained in her position, unmoving and in pain.

"Kido, come on! Please speak if you're there!" she was trying to place the voice now, but her head felt like it had been reduced to mush. She couldn't make herself respond, no matter how much she wanted to. But then even with her blurry and dust filled vision Kido made out a pair of dark brown boots stepping out in front of her.

"Kido!" the voice, who Kido now placed with Kano, exclaimed. She felt him shake her shoulder and eventually turn her over to face him. His hair, face, and probably the rest of his body was covered in grayish brown dust, and his forehead had a mildly bleeding cut above his right eye.

"Kido! Kido, speak. Say something please." he begged earnestly.

"The . . . Others. . ." Kido chocked out through a mouthful of dust.

"They're fine, the only one we can't find is Hibiya," said Kano as he kneeled down next to her. "Here, wrap your arm around my neck," he commanded. Kido did as she was told, but when he tried to help her up she yelled out in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's glass. . . In my leg." she hissed in pain.

"Crap." he said examining her blood soaked pant leg. Then looking around he found a hideous yellow shirt and grabbed it. "This may hurt," he told her and with the shirt started pulling out a piece of glass. Kido clenched her teeth and her hands, trying to refrain the tears as piece after piece of glass was slowly pulled out.

"Sorry." Kano mumbled and wrapped her leg up in the blood splattered shirt.

"It's okay," Kido whispered.

"Can you walk? We need to get you to a hospital."

Kido hesitated, but then nodded her head. She wrapped her arm back around Kano's neck and he pulled her up. She winced a bit at the pain, but even though it still hurt like hell it was manageable.

Every little step hurt, but Kido managed it. But what she wanted to know was how the hell there was an explosion at the freaking department store. It's not like the 109 building was some sort of primary target for a terrorist attack.

"Holy shit. . ." Kano rarely ever cussed, and when he did it was enough to bring Kido out of her thoughts and back to the real world, and the pain. But more importantly what he was looking at. The entire outside world had become a battleground.

Police cars and ambulances dotted the crossing, and helicopters hovered in the sky. All around the sound of bullets firing and ricocheting echoed. People screamed in pain and in fear. People fell to the ground, dead. It was madness. Only a few feet away a man, who seemed to glow blue, made a pipe come from out of the ground and it twisted around another man crushing him. His dead body fell right at Kido's feet, and she lost it.

"Kido! Come back Kido! Kido!" Kano screamed as she ran away. He started to run after her and call, but she kept getting farther away.

Then a bullet ricocheting off a street sign plowed straight into Kano's shoulder. He stumbled back in pain and clutched his shoulder. When he pulled his hand back it was bright with blood. Then out of nowhere another one hit him in the stomach, this time knocking him back onto the ground. He didn't get up, but instead laid there and felt the life drain out of him.

* * *

Kido ran and ran. She needed to get out. Out of this nightmare. She didn't care that Kano was screaming after her to stop, or that she leg screamed in pain with every stride she took. She only had one thought repeating over and over in her mind:

What the hell?!

What the hell?!

What the hell?!

**WHAT THE HELL?!**

She soon collapsed from exhaustion and pain in an alley by a dumpster. Her throat felt like sandpaper as she tried to breathe in and out. Blood was soaking through the yellow shirt wrapped around her leg. The sounds of the hell that was going on had faded somewhat, but not enough.

"Stop right there!" a male voice in the alley commanded. Kido froze at the sound. Was it referring to her?

"Now do you really think pointing a gun at a woman is the best way to impress her?" this time it was a female voice who spoke. Kido peeked her head around the dumpster. A lady stood with her back to her. She had whitish blonde hair and looked like she'd just walked out of some nightclub with the dress she was wearing. A man stood at the other end. He wore a suit and tie and had a gun pointed directly at the woman. Despite him having the weapon he looked completely uneasy while the woman seemed smug.

"J-just give it up, Jupiter. Give me the pendant and I wont h-hurt you." the man said. The woman, Jupiter (what a weird name, Kido thought), laughed.

"Really? You won't hurt me?" she chuckled, "I don't have time for you, so I suggest you move before _I_ have to hurt _you_." She started to walk forward. The moment she did the man pulled the trigger.

Kido flinched at the sound and half expected the woman to fall down dead. But instead a wall of flames appeared and shielded her as the bullet melted from the heat, then it disappeared. The woman was now frowning and the man with the gun was trembling.

"Did you think I was kidding?" Jupiter asked. She spread her hands out and tongues of flames lept out of her finger tips and they encircled the man. He screamed and flailed, but the fire consumed him and soon his charred body laid on the pavement. "I wasn't kidding.

Kido gasped, but then clutched a hand over her mouth. Jupiter turned to the origin of the noise and saw Kido. An evil smile stretched across her lips. "Oh a witness." she said. Kido felt her insides freeze.

Then a shot rang out. Jupiter's smiling face turned into one of shock as she fell forward.

"I wasn't kidding either." said the charred man, and then he died.

Jupiter hissed, but then started coughing up blood. "Dammit. . ."

She looked up at Kido who continued to stare at her.

"Y'know I always hated the selfish, twisted bastard who stuck this on me," she held her palm up for Kido to see the ember colored pendant imbedded in her palm. "And now I'm doing it myself." she grabbed Kido's leg.

Kido felt as if her leg had become on fire at the woman's touch. The feeling slowly crept up her body until she could feel it, itching and burning, only in her right palm. That's when she blacked out.

**Did I leave it at enough of a cliffhanger. I love cliffhangers when I'm writing them, but not when I'm reading them. I got writers block halfway through this so sorry if it goes a little fast. Thanx for reading~ Review please~**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay this chapter is not my best. But I really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY wanted to update today. So try to enjoy this if you can.**

The sound of voices woke Kido up.

"With Jupiter dead, what do you plan to do now?" a voice asked.

"The only thing I can do: wait till she wakes up and question her." another voice answered.

Kido tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. Despite being awake she still felt completely exhausted and didn't have enough energy to open them. As an added plus a dull pain throbbed in her palm. Wonderful.

"That man, he was from the CIA wasn't he?" the first voice continued.

"I'd imagine so. After Kagutsuchi killed the agents who first discovered him they probably did their own research in how to kill him, maybe even try to control him. No doubt they came to the same conclusion I did."

Kido's brain was so muddled she didn't know if she even understood all of what was going on. Were they talking about her? Ugh, it was too much to process. She could figure it out when she woke up.

~0~

A loud crash woke Kido up. She immediately sat up, not fully awake, but pretty damn scared. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and she was panting heavily. But once she had recovered from her 'heart attack' she realized she had a head ache.

"Where. . .?" she looked at her surroundings. She was in some sort of dingy apartment room or something. All the windows were shut, but faint light peaked out between the curtains, so it wasn't completely dark in here, but enough so she could see. Kido swung her legs over the side of the couch she had been sleeping. A twinge of pain made her stop and she looked down to see her injured leg all bandaged.

All that happened yesterday hit her like a punch in the stomach. She lost her breathe and started hyperventilating. The trip they'd took to Tokyo, that goddamn skirt Kano had pestered her about, Hibiya and Momo arguing, the explosion, herself lying on the floor, and Kano coming to help her. Kano!

Guilt immediately crashed down on her. She'd left him, just because she was too weak to handle what was happening. What if he'd died? It would be her fault. No, no she couldn't afford to think like that. She would have to find everybody, and she would. But first she had to get out of here. No one had tied her up, so she was sure no one had kidnapped her, right? And what was that crashing noise? Kido pulled her hood up and plugged her earphones in her ears after she found her Ipod still in her pocket to calm herself.

"Yin, you really should be more careful." a voice from around the corner made Kido freeze. She recognized it as one of the voices she'd heard when she was still out of it on the couch.

"Sorry. . ." another voice replied. This voice Kido didn't recognize the other voice though. It was a girl's, that she was sure, but it was lack of emotion.

"Well just clean it up," the first voice said.

". . . Okay. . . Mao, she's awake." Kido felt her heart stop. Did they mean her?

"What? You sure?"

". . . yes. . ."

Okay so this wasn't turning out so well. How the hell did they know she was up? She stood up from the couch and looked for a door. Maybe she could make a break for it. Or maybe. . .

"I wouldn't break for it if I were you." Kido jumped at the voice from behind her, but when she turned around there was no one there.

"Where are you?" she called out. She was scared and tried to keep her voice from shaking, but wasn't very affective. No one answered her call. Her eyes swept the room, but not seeing anyone she turned back towards the door and reached for the handle.

"I said not to leave." the voice said again, when Kido turned toward it again all she saw was a white and brown cat.

"Where did you come from?" Kido asked. She'd always liked cats, and even now seeing one in this strange environment calmed her.

"Y'know it's very rude to leave right after someone's helped you." the cat spoke. The cat spoke? The cat spoke?!

"W-what the hell?" Kido gasped.

The cat jumped down from it's perch on the couch and landed stealthily on the floor in front of her. Kido stared at it wide eyed.

"It's also very rude to stare," said the cat, he looked up at her with his topaz eyes.

Kido would have probably fainted. Usually she was very strong and collected, but after all that had happened in the last twenty four hours, she felt dizzy and ready to fall. And she would have, if it wasn't for what happened the distraction.

"Mao. . . You're frightening her." A small, petite, silver haired girl stepped out from the hallway carrying a bunch of glass fragments in her arms. She looked at me blankly through pale violet pink eyes.

"Yin! Put the glass down, it's cutting your arm!" The cat yelled. That was all Kido needed. She yanked open the door and ran outside.

~0~

When Kido stepped out the sunlight was so harsh against her eyes that it temporarily blinded her for a moment. She squinted and looked around. A flight of metal stairs stood before her.

"Hey! Come back here!" she heard the cat come after her. Kido didn't have to think twice. She ran toward the stairs taking two at a time as she climbed down them. This was just too weird. Out of all the weird things that happened in her life (and a lot of weird things had happened to her) this one was by far the weirdest and most horrible day of her life.

Kido had been so distracted that she'd forgotten about the Ipod still playing music in her ears. Albino was playing by Hatsune Miku. Stupid Kano, she'd forgotten about the day he'd taken her music player and uploaded a bunch of Vocaloid songs. What was wrong with him?

Kido had been so distracted that she hadn't realized where she was going. She soon found herself running right into someone.

"Ow!" she cried. She looked from where she was from the ground at the person she'd run into. It was a young man, with black hair and dark blue eyes. He was on the ground too rubbing his head .

"Um I-I'm sorry." Kido said picking herself up from the ground. She looked around frantically wondering if anyone was behind her.

"That's alright," he said, "Hey wait you're-" Kido didn't stick around for the rest of his sentence. She was off running.

~0~

_Another alley. Why had she run in another alley? _

Kido leaned up against the wall of some building and focused on getting air circulating through her lungs and the pounding in her head. What could she do now? She had no idea what was going on. All she needed to do was clear her head and-

"Don't move." a voice said from behind her. She felt something cold and sharp press against her throat. She swallowed nervously.

"Hei we can't kill her." the cat from back at the apartment came around the corner.

"I know that." the voice behind her said.

"Who are you? Let me go!" Kido demanded, but the knife pressed closer to her skin.

"Be quiet."

Kido was panicking. She'd never been so scared in her life. She didn't know what to do. Was there anything she could do? Suddenly her hand felt hot, like it was on fire, and flames obscured her vision

"Hei, she's a contractor!"


End file.
